


Love at First Sight

by grayskies317



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayskies317/pseuds/grayskies317
Summary: AU - What if Shelagh and Patrick met while he was still at Northfield and before she joined the order? Short but sweet story.





	1. Chapter 1

June 1945  
Shelagh Mannion was a newly trained nurse of the bright young age of twenty. Because it was wartime, the nursing school had accepted her at just sixteen. She took the train from Aberdeen to London despite her father’s fears because of all they’d heard of the blitz. Her father had been terrified, as he had already lost her mother, and she was all he had left. He knew, however, that he couldn’t hold his little Shelagh back, and she needed to be somewhere she’d make a difference.  
Shelagh had just finished her four-year training, and had decided to stay on as a fifth year since the war had just officially ended. She hated that she hadn’t had an opportunity to do more for the soldier out fighting, but she was also so glad that it had finally come to an end. Her plan was to spend another year wherever she was placed for nursing, and then she was highly considering joining the religious life after that. She always had such a strong faith, and knew it would be nothing to devote herself – mind, body, and soul – solely to God.  
Shelagh was placed at the Northfield Military Psychiatric Hospital. It was filling up fast with war veterans, and they needed all hands on deck. She was thrilled to still have an opportunity to serve the courageous men of the military.  
Nothing in her training prepared her for the things she’d see and experience in this area of medicine. Many nights she would go back to her dormitory and cry herself to sleep out of sorrow for her patients. She couldn’t let any of those emotions show while working, so the evening cry was her sort of release of all of the things she would feel throughout the day. It was because of these nights that she was grateful that she did not have a roommate in her particular cell. However, as time went on, she grew thicker skin and learned a stronger appreciation for these men and the crying nights became fewer and farther between.  
It had been about two months since Shelagh had been placed at Northfield, when she was walking the corridor with one of the elder nurses and they came across a very attractive man who the elder nurse introduced as Doctor Turner. He seems to be dressed quite casually for a doctor. Maybe he is here as a visitor to a patient today and not in the professional capacity, Shelagh thought to herself.  
“So nice to meet you, Doctor Turner. Maybe I’ll see you around again,” Shelagh replied to the introduction.  
“I’d surely like that, Nurse Mannion,” Doctor Turner said.  
Shelagh found that she would run into Doctor Turner quite frequently after that. She wasn’t sure if it was coincidence or if her subconscious was just noticing him much more now. Finally, one day, Doctor Turner approached her, “I feel I see you around every corner.”  
“Oh, so it isn’t just me? I kept thinking the same thing, too,” Shelagh sheepishly admitted.  
“What should we do about this bit of fate dragging us together continuously?” Doctor Turner asked.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Doctor,” Shelagh said as she tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face now.  
“Have lunch with me in the gardens tomorrow, please?” Doctor Turner politely requested.  
“Sure, my lunch break is at noon,” Shelagh replied as she was now beaming with excitement.  
“Until then, Nurse Mannion,” Doctor Turner said as he casually strolled away.  
The next morning, Shelagh – a woman typically not too concerned with makeup and fancy hairstyles – woke up an hour earlier to plan out the perfect look – within uniform guidelines, of course – for her lunch day with the oh-so-attractive doctor. The clock seemed to be standing still that day, until finally it was noon and she all but ran to the gardens to meet the doctor.  
“Nurse Mannion,” Doctor Turner said with a bit of surprise in his voice, “you came!”  
“Of course. I’m sure I like the fact that I’m already doubted on my word,” She playfully teased back.  
“Lovely and cheeky, what a fascinating combination. So refreshing,” He retorted.  
Shelagh giggled, then began the conversation she’d been looking forward to having all day.  
“So, Doctor Turner,” Doctor Turner interrupted before she could say anymore, “It’s Patrick, please.”  
“Shelagh,” she smiled “Okay, Patrick. Tell me about your work.”  
“Well, I’m here for a couple more months, but then I’ll probably head back to Poplar to my general practice patients. I really miss it.”  
“Oh how lovely. I’ve actually been in contact with the nuns of Nonnatus House in Poplar for when I make my final decision about joining the order when my fifth year is up. They seem to do some incredible work there.”  
“Wow, looking to become a nun? Such a beautiful and accomplished young woman, I wouldn’t have guessed,” Patrick said, puzzled.  
“I’m still working on that decision,” Shelagh replied, but thought to herself that if she kept meeting men like Patrick, she might have a hard time headed for the religious life.  
Her lunch break ended all too quickly and she had to get back to her patients, but only after the promise to meet again later in the week.  
Shelagh couldn’t deny the spark she felt between them. It was incredible to feel something so tremendous after just meeting and only having a lunchtime conversation. She hoped and prayed that he felt the spark, too. She was smitten already. 

It was nearly the end of her shift the day after her first lunch date with Patrick Turner when she received word that the head matron had asked to see her once her shift had concluded. Shelagh hoped everything was okay, as she had never been called to see the head matron before.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
“Enter!” Shelagh heard the head matron say through the door.  
“Matron, you requested to see me?” Shelagh asked timidly.  
“Yes, Nurse Mannion. I want to remind you of our policy of fraternization with patients,” Matron responded.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I follow,” Shelagh replied quite perplexed.  
“Nurse Mannion, you had, what seemed to be, a quite personal lunch meeting with Patrick Turner yesterday. Did you not?”  
“Yes. What does he have to do with the policy of fraternization with patients?”  
“Nurse Mannion, do you not realise that Doctor Turner is a patient here?” Matron asked, seeming a bit perplexed herself.  
“I had no idea! I was under the impression that he was one of the Doctors,” Shelagh admitted mortified by her actions. What had she done?  
Matron realised that is was an unintentional breach of policy and took the time to explain Doctor Turner’s casefile to Shelagh. She explained that he had been in the medical corps and was near the front lines aiding wounded and dying soldiers and it took a very serious toll on him; however, he was making a grand recovery and should be discharged by the fall.  
Once Shelagh was dismissed, she went straight to her cell and let her emotions fly. She was so angry with herself for not realising. She was also so confused by how quickly she had grown a fondness for him and was so upset that she would not be able to pursue this any further. She prayed for forgiveness, as she knew it was an inappropriate relationship to hope for at this time.  
Over the next several weeks, Shelagh did all she could to avoid Patrick. Until one day, he stopped her at the far end of the corridor to talk.  
“Have I done something to offend you? I feel as though you’ve been avoiding me,” Patrick said with the utmost concern.  
“No, you haven’t. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I was summoned by Matron because of the policy of fraternization with patients. We cannot have lunch date or anything of the sort. I didn’t realize you were here in the capacity of a patient and not a doctor. I’m sorry,” She said, holding back the urge to cry.  
“My dear Shelagh. I’m so sorry. I know the policies, and I should have never put you in that position in the first place. I had hoped that since you work a different ward and I’m so close to discharge, they may have turned a blind eye. Please forgive me. I felt a spark from the moment I met you and I couldn’t resist. I promise to leave you alone, but only until my discharge and, if you’ll allow me, I’ll write you once I arrive back in Poplar,” Patrick pleaded.  
Shelagh let out a breath she seemed to have been holding the whole time Patrick was confessing his feelings for her. She was blown away that he felt it too and was willing to wait for the right timing despite the challenges that lay before them.  
“I think I’d be most upset if you didn’t write,” she sweetly responded and made her way past him to go on to her next patient. She didn’t want to leave time for him to say anything else for she may fall apart completely.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1945  
It had been about two months since Shelagh had to abruptly ended the relationship that hadn’t had a chance to start. It was difficult, but it had become almost like a silent game in their daily life. A quick wink or special smile that no one else could see while passing in the corridors was all they needed to keep their sweet spark alive. It was as if they had a very special, secret love. Occasionally, Shelagh would take an opportunity to check on his medical charts to get an update on his progress. On this particular morning when she checked his latest records, she found that he was set for discharge on September 1, this was only a week away. She was both excited and a bit melancholy. She was terribly excited to be able to move forward with this spark that they both obviously felt, but melancholy because she had grown accustomed to seeing his magnificent smile regularly and she knew she’d miss that the most.   
The day had finally come, and Doctor Turner was being discharged. She was so happy for him and his recovery and was incredibly nervous of their future from this point. When her shift ended that day, she was a bit upset at the thought that she hadn’t even had an opportunity to say goodbye to him before he set off for his journey back to Poplar, but her upset was soon gone when she arrived back at her dormitory to find a small stack of letters tied with ribbon outside her door addressed to her.   
She tentatively opened the first letter  
July 1, 1945  
Dearest Shelagh,  
I thought I might need medical help this morning when I saw your smile. It made my heart skip a beat and nearly leap from my chest. I know you won’t be able to receive this letter until I’ve been discharged, but I want you to know that I’ve thought of you each day since we met. My friends back home can’t wait to meet my ‘mystery girl’ when she comes to visit. Presuming you’ll want to visit me when you have holiday.   
I think you are as much to thank for my recovery as the actual treatment I received at Northfield. I’ve never felt better, and when I sleep at night, I no longer see the tragedies I experienced, but see your smiling face and hear your angelic voice. So, thank you, Shelagh for being truly tremendous.   
I’ll write again soon, my darling.

Secretly Yours,  
Patrick

Shelagh quickly dried the tears that stained her cheeks. It was so beautiful and kind. She continued to read the letters to find that they all spoke so sweetly and were written every two days. She knew at that moment that she had to make her way to Poplar as soon as possible.   
Oh no! She thought. I’ve not been corresponded with Nonnatus House in over a month!  
Shelagh knew that she needed to contact them as soon as she could, even if it was about a regular nursing position and not about joining the order. She quickly took out her stationary and began to write to the head nun at Nonnatus, Sister Julienne, to inquire about a nursing position in Poplar. If one was available, she’d discuss with Northfield’s head matron a transfer, which shouldn’t be an issue since they’d brought in so many new nurses recently. 

October 1945  
“Nurse Mannion, Matron has asked you to report to her office straight away,” one of the orderlies reported to Shelagh. She had been waiting for news about a transfer for quite some time now and was hopeful that this was the nature of her summons.   
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
” Enter!” Matron called from other side of the door.   
“Good morning, Matron,” Shelagh politely greeted.  
“Good morning, Nurse Mannion. I have here that your request to transfer has been approved. Your final shift here will be 25 October, and here is the letter with your reporting instructions for Nonnatus House in Poplar. We wish you the best on your new endeavour,” Matron informed Shelagh with a warm smile.   
Shelagh’s face lit with excitement. “Thank you so much, Matron!”  
Shelagh opened the letter from Nonnatus. Sister Julienne explained that they needed her to report to Nonnatus as soon as she was able, but no later than 1 November. Shelagh was thrilled that it was all happening, and immediately began planning her trip to Poplar and packing her things. It was already 23 October, so she didn’t have much time to get everything together before her final shift.   
Since Sister Julienne had invited Shelagh to come as soon as she was released of her duties at Northfield, she had all of her things ready for her to leave directly after her final shift and take the evening bus to Poplar. However, when she walked out of the building with her suitcase to head to the bus station, she saw a whole new plan unfolding in front of her. Patrick was waiting at the end of the drive with his beautiful green car.   
Shelagh squealed with excitement! She forgot that she had written him about all of her plans. She ran straight to him, nearly tackling him with a hug.   
“Shelagh, the wee Scottish rugby player. Would never have known,” Patrick quickly joked as he held her in his arms and savoured every second.   
Shelagh playfully swatted his arm. “I can’t believe you drove up here! I could have taken the bus, Patrick!”  
“You think I’d let my beautiful lady take the bus when I have a perfectly good car and it would give an opportunity at two hours of just us?” Patrick reasoned.  
“Valid point. Thank you,” Shelagh said as she walked hand in hand with Patrick to the other side for him to open her door.   
Their journey to Poplar and their journey deeper into each other’s hearts had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Once back in Poplar, Shelagh had gotten settled in as a resident of Nonnatus House and began her work as a district nurse and a midwife in training. While she had enjoyed her time with her patients at the psychiatric hospital, nothing compared to this. This was her true professional calling in life. As far as her calling in her personal life, she had prayed so long and hard and even confided in Sister Julienne, who she had become increasingly close with. While she had always felt so strongly about joining the order and leading a life committed solely to God, she now had those strong feelings toward a man. Her faith still stood just as strong, if not stronger, but her heart had gone to someone else. She was so grateful that Patrick knew all of this and was understanding about the whole situation. They continued courting each other, but he never pressured her with questions about her decision or which direction she wanted to go. They both just enjoyed the time they had together and didn’t worry with the things that didn’t matter in that moment.   
December 1945  
Patrick had been working under the supervision of another general practitioner per the conditions of his release from Northfield; however, he was very anxious to get back to life without a supervising doctor and be in charge of his own practice.   
One evening just before dark, Shelagh heard a knock at the front door of Nonnatus House. She was pleased, but surprised to see Patrick standing there. Before she could say a word, he picked her up off the ground and kissed her as he swung her around. While she was quite excited at the hugely romantic and uncharacteristically grand gesture, she was quite confused. “I’M FULLY RELEASED!! NO MORE SUPERVISION! I GET CHARGE OF MY OWN PRACTICE AT THE FIRST OF THE YEAR!!” Patrick joyously shouted.   
“Oh, how marvellous, Patrick!” Shelagh reciprocated his excitement, but not quite his volume. “Come in, let’s have a celebratory drink.”  
“Let me take you out for a celebratory drink?” Patrick requested.   
“Sure, let me grab my coat. It is actually my night off. Lucky us!” Shelagh ran up the stairs to grab her coat and give herself a quick look in the mirror before darting back down the stairs. As she taking two steps at a time beaming with excitement, it hit her, she could not live without this man by her side and it was time to let him know that she had made a decision. She just needed a romantic way to do it. 

It was Christmas Day, and it so happened that Shelagh was on call, but she wasn’t too concerned considering the only family she had within 500 miles was right there in Nonnatus House. Patrick had popped in for a bit so they could have a small Christmas dinner with the Sisters and exchange holiday greetings. Shelagh took advantage of the quiet moment that had presented itself as everyone settled down from the holiday excitement and pull Patrick off to the side. She handed him a small box tied with ribbon. When he opened it, it was just a note that read “I choose you.” At first, he seemed puzzled, but then it seemed to hit him all at once. He scooped her up and let out a laugh of excitement.   
“I am so glad you made your choice, and I hope I didn’t make you feel pressured- “   
Shelagh interrupted, “You were always supportive and never made me feel like you had any expectation. You have been so kind and patient. I’m so thankful.”  
“That means I can finally give you this. I’ve been holding onto it with high hopes for a few weeks now,” Patrick said as he pulled a ring box from his pocket.   
Shelagh gasped! She couldn’t believe it as she watched him sink to the floor on one knee and ask her to be his for the rest of their lives. She hadn’t noticed the nuns had snuck around the corner until she heard Sister Monica Joan whisper, “I hope she says yes. He’s a good one.”  
Shelagh let out a giggle and quickly said yes.   
Things had happened so quickly, but Shelagh knew from the very beginning that it was love at first sight.


End file.
